Presión amorosa
by Missclover
Summary: Creía que iba a ser fácil el buscar algo lindo para ella.


Antes de empezar a leer deben saber que:

* * *

 **"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto"**

* * *

*.

*.

*.

— ¿Ya tienes el regalo para Tenten?

Otra vez esa molesta voz con esa tediosa e imprudente pregunta; era como la décima vez que su mejor amigo lo interrogaba durante la semana. No importaba el momento ni la hora en que Rock Lee no dejaba de cuestionarlo, sin interesarle si estaban en el trabajo, en el lapso cuando se reunían para ir a comer e incluso hubo una ocasión en que contestó su teléfono celular dentro del baño –si un minuto antes no hubiera leído un mensaje enviado por el mismo receptor con un asunto de urgencia y que le mencionaba con una orden firme y clara que respondiera la llamada-, por supuesto que ese fue el gran motivo por el cual tuvo la necesidad de apagar el dispositivo y tener un momento de paz, no sin antes maldecir a su imprudente amigo.

Pero fue un esfuerzo inútil, pues de su computadora, al momento de conectarse por medio del Facebook, le llegaron cerca de trescientas notificaciones del único chat que le correspondía a su conocido de grandes cejas gruesas. Ni siquiera los echó un vistazo, mucho menos puso atención en los emoticones que decoraban tales mensajes. Y aunque los ignoró, no fue suficiente para que Lee no se diera por vencido hasta escuchar una respuesta digna.

Lo insultaría por siempre.

— No— dijo simplemente ante un expectante Lee, el cual cambió de ánimo al instante.

— ¡Pero falta poco para San Valentín!— Eran las nueve de la mañana y su oficina ya estaba inundada de gritos; la mala suerte de ese día empezó desde que el vaso donde contenía el café negro que se había comprado de camino hacia su trabajo ya estaba vacío, y ahora necesitaba tomar algo para calmar los nervios y el dolor de cabeza que prontamente surgiría dentro de unos cuantos minutos— Con la lista que te envié pensé que ya lo habías comprado…

— Es suficiente Lee— calló rápidamente al hombre de traje de color verde oscuro— hoy lo buscaré—. Y antes de que siguiera con su cháchara matutina, siguió hablando— Además, no creo que sea buena idea las mallas naranjas ni el invitarla a comer ramen— En ocasiones pensaba que juntarse mucho con Naruto, esposo de su prima Hinata, era mala influencia para él.

Ya había pasado cerca de dos horas en lo que recorría y veía las tiendas departamentales del centro comercial, sin encontrar con éxito algo que realmente le llamara la atención, nunca en su vida se le había hecho tan ridículamente pesado buscar un regalo.

Escudriñó con la mirada si había bancas para sentarse y poder pensar claramente sobre su pequeño delirio. No consideró que el buscar un obsequio para Tenten fuera tan difícil.

Y no es que nunca en su vida le hubiera regalado algo antes, sino que ahora era diferente, era otro motivo por el cual tardaba en decidirse, en tratar de que ese detalle fuera perfecto.

— _Me gusta Tenten._

Una pequeña sonrisa se hizo visible al recordar su propia confesión. Le costó mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia su amiga de cabellos castaños, de aquella chica que siempre estaba para él tanto en los buenos y malos momentos de su vida. Sabía que no era simple gratitud por sus acciones, por su compañía y amistad; era más fuerte ese sentimiento cada vez que compartía más tiempo con ella. Era un idiota por no haberse percatado del afecto que le surgía estando a su lado; en cambio para Lee, sus primas, tío e incluyendo su propio padre se habían dado cuenta del amor que le tenía a su inseparable amiga cuando los veían juntos.

En verdad era un pobre fiasco en cuanto a lo sentimental, era un novato y ridículo que no era capaz de dar el siguiente paso para romper aquella barrera de amistad. No encontraba un buen momento para declararse a Tenten, todo le parecía cursi, infantil y con poca gracia. Y por no decir, que cualquier escenario imaginado era salirse de su propia personalidad, suficiente era soñar con Tenten lanzándose hacia sus brazos y correspondiéndole con pasión.

Oh sí, ni siquiera era capaz de saber los sentimientos de la chica que tenía para él o si es que Tenten ya tenía a alguien en su corazón. De repente sintió el enojo apoderarse de su cuerpo, el sólo imaginar que ella ya estuviera ocupada, o que tuviera un amor hacia otro hombre que no fuera él, le hervía la sangre a tal punto de parecer un animal enjaulado capaz de matar a cualquier presa.

Porque lo mínimo que quería para esas fechas era tener su respuesta, y qué mejor manera si empezaba a buscar un presente que le hiciera saber a la chica sobre sus intenciones.

Sin importarle que fueran en los días más amorosos que hubieran creado las personas para tener una excusa para comercializar.

— ¿Neji? — Una conocida voz le hizo alzar su cabeza para enfocar su mirada en su locutor.

— Tenten…

Aquella mujer que se presentaba en sus sueños estaba tan cerca de él sonriéndole. Ah, cómo le encantaba su sonrisa, la cual por muchos años no le prestaba tanta atención; pero ahora que tenía en orden sus sentimientos ahora lo veía de otra perspectiva.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estarías aquí?— le reprochó inflando ligeramente sus mejillas, otro gesto que le gustaba al Hyūga.

— No estaba enterado de tus intenciones de venir— vio a Tenten levantar una ceja sin creer lo que escuchaba.

— No sé cuánto trabajo tengas para no prestarme atención, pero te he dicho desde hace tres días que necesitaba venir para comprar unos utensilios de cocina.

Sintió las orejas rojas por esa pequeña confesión, era imposible no haberle puesto atención a la única persona que ocupaba gran parte de su mente. Aunque, si razonaba un poco, era creíble que eso sucediera por el estrés que le provocó Lee al empezarlo a sofocar con aquella pregunta.

— Sí, disculpa— se aclaró la garganta y levantarse de la banca percatándose de la estatura de la chica, Tenten medía una cabeza menos que él; en serio era inaudito que apenas notara todo eso. Era como si encontrara nuevas maravillas al estar junto a ella. Y le resultaba excitante, maravilloso. — Te… te acompaño.

Los ojos de ella brillaron al instante al escucharlo hablar. Con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza emprendió la marcha para ir directamente a la tienda donde surtían lo que necesitaba.

No fue novedad que Tenten empezara la plática, aunque se tratara de asuntos banales a él poco le importaba mientras pudiera escuchar su voz sólo para él. Qué egoísta se había vuelto, pero teniendo en cuenta que la joven se llevaba muy bien con cualquier persona le daba miedo.

Un miedo que le hacía pensar que Tenten prefería estar con cualquiera que le siguiera la conversación, estar con otro sujeto con el que se divirtiera y disfrutara más de su compañía. No con alguien como él que ni siquiera había sido capaz de tener en cuenta lo muy afortunado de tener una mujer maravillosa como lo era ella desde mucho tiempo atrás.

— ¡Neji!— Se sobresaltó al oír su nombre, percatándose de la mirada preocupada de la chica— ¿Estás bien?

— Estoy bien, no te preocupes— afirmó aunque no convenciéndola— Por cierto, ¿Por qué necesitas los utensilios de cocina?—, quiso cambiar de tema para que Tenten no le siguiera cuestionando, no sabía por cuánto tiempo duraría estar nervioso antes de poder confesarse.

— Caray Neji, esto es grave— lo sujetó del brazo, logrando que con esa pequeña caricia le recorriera un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo— no estás poniendo atención a lo que te digo, me estás mintiendo con eso de que no tienes nada— vio como ella se mordía el labio, una costumbre característica cuando se preocupaba— ¿Es… es algo que no puedes decirme?

Cómo la amaba.

Neji observó a la hermosa mujer que tenía enfrente de él, y se maldecía por hacerla sufrir de esa manera. Porque era un cobarde por no atreverse a intentar ser un poco más espontáneo y poder sacar a la luz su secreto.

Más que eso, le daba desánimo e inquietud con no tener el ambiente privado que él quería. No un lugar ruidoso, feo y nada romántico. Aunque no significaba que él fuera la persona más pasional pero tampoco era un maldito cabrón con no saber elegir un buen sitio para confesarse.

Tomó su mano para alejarla de su brazo con cuidado, si la tenía tan cerca estaba seguro que poco le importaría dar un espectáculo frente a un montón de personas, pero no podía hacerle eso a Tenten. No quería arruinar su valiosa amistad con los impulsos de las hormonas; sin embargo, no la soltó.

Sentía la suave piel entre sus dedos mientras la miraba profundamente.

— En serio no es nada Tenten— la preocupación no se desvanecía por lo que continuó— sólo buscaba algo y no tengo idea de qué pudiera ser.

Ahora Tenten mostraba una expresión de interés y de incertidumbre, para luego ser reemplazada por una de alivio, saber que su amigo tenía problemas y que se sincerara con ella le hacía sentirse relajada.

— Entonces yo te ayudo— propuso con ánimo y sin quitar su mano de la de él emprendió nuevamente la marcha divisando la tienda que necesitaba para realizar sus compras— pero primero vamos por lo mío y después lo tuyo— le sonrió al verlo asentir ante su propuesta— me estabas preocupando, pensar que el magnífico y todopoderoso Hyūga tenía un problema es alarmante.

Neji sonrió internamente al escucharla hablar sobre su persona. Tenten lo tenía muy en alto, aunque ella era de las pocas personas que lo ponía en su lugar cuando estaba disconforme con algo. Había ocasiones que hasta le llegaba a insultar por sus desacuerdos, pero más que enojarse, le resultaba divertido y emocionante como ella le ganaba. Con otras personas, ni siquiera eran capaces de insultarlo, tan sólo exponían su punto de vista y esperaban -con temor a no ser despedidos- a que él les diera el visto bueno.

Apretó ligeramente su mano, jamás creyó tener esas oportunidades de tenerla tan cerca. De compartir momentos que no fueran por parte del trabajo o por mera casualidad de salir por ideas de sus otros amigos. Una mirada fugaz hacia los cristales de las ventanas de los negocios y notó lo bien que se veían juntos, ahora entendía todos los comentarios de sus amigos cuando los catalogaban como una linda pareja.

San Valentín ya no le parecía absurdo, mucho menos detestable.

O hasta que supiera la respuesta de ella.

— ¿Es un regalo para Lee?— Escuchó las carcajadas de Tenten cuando miró su expresión de enojo ante tal ocurrencia— ok, no es él… ¿Hanabi? Me dijiste que en este último periodo escolar le fue extremadamente bien— Tenten hacía memoria mientras le miraba de soslayo.

— No es para ella.

— ¡Ah! o es para ¿tu padre? Pronto será su cumpleaños y…

— Es para ti— interrumpió de súbito logrando detener a la castaña en su caminata.

Ya estaba, sin poder aguantar más abrió su boca.

Las palmas comenzaron a poner húmedas, la expectación de qué contestaría ella le aceleraba el pulso. Pero Tenten tardaba en reaccionar. Neji sintió que el corazón le amenazaba con salirse del pecho.

Junto a él Tenten se quedaba de una pieza, un brillo se posaba en sus ojos chocolate y un suave rubor decoraba sus mejillas. Neji no pudo evitar quedarse sin aliento al verla de esa manera. En los oídos le retumbaban con fuerza sus latidos.

Tenten dedujo rápidamente el motivo de sus palabras.

— Yo… Neji…no, no es ne-necesario— El atropello de sus palabras le hacían comprobar que ella estaba igual de nerviosa que él, una buena señal.

— Lo es para mí— Y ahí estaba nuevamente aquél cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, sintiendo además todas esas emociones que no podía describir con sólo una palabra. Tenten lograba sacar lo mejor de él y le gustaba— Quiero hacerte feliz.

Y fue suficiente con solo mirar su expresión como respuesta por parte de ella para saber que tenía la oportunidad que tanto esperaba.

*.

*.

*.

* * *

¡Hola!

Sé que no es San Valentín pero publico referente a esta fecha. :)

A mi parecer quedó parecido a otro fic que subí "Regalo para ti" en cuestión de la idea principal :/ pero espero que aún así lo hayan disfrutado.

Y bueno, también aprovecho para animar a las autor s a la actividad del Mes NejiTen! Los detalles se encuentran en el Foro "El NejiTenten no ha de morir" para que participen y pues que puedan disfrutar más de esta linda pareja.

Además, si tienen retos o cualquier otra idea con respecto al NejiTen son bienvenidas :)

Hasta luego!


End file.
